


TaeTen Drabbles

by Ten_erizen (hottestmyday)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hottestmyday/pseuds/Ten_erizen
Summary: Possibly a compilation of random taeten drabbles. May or may not be connected with each other. Lol.





	TaeTen Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to apologize in advance for all the errors I committed. I maybe sleepy while writing this.

Everyone in their dorm could notice Ten’s sour mood. Kun, Sicheng, Lucas, Hendery, Xiaojun and Yangyang had been exchanging glances for the past few hours as they watch Ten pout while scrolling his phone.

They watched as he sighed loudly, obviously annoyed of what he had seen on his mobile. He then went to his room, stomping his feet along the way.

“What happened to him?” Kun asked when he was sure Ten was out of earshot.

“Did someone lock Weiwei up?” Lucas asked. “He’s been petting the cat earlier today saying he misses kitty.”

“I think it’s a different kitty.” Sicheng laughed, shaking his head.

“Oh I think I know why!” Hendery chimed in, his eyes fixed on his phone screen. Everyone looked at him as he showed photos from previews of Neo City in Paris.

“He knows those are just for show, right?” Yangyang asked no one in particular.

“Well, he hasn’t seen his partner in weeks,” Xiaojun pointed out. “He misses him and then he see that online.”

“I think they wanted to go to Paris together, right?” Kun asked, remembering what his friend has told him before.

“They said that in one of their VLives.” Hendery nodded at Kun.

“Do we need to do anything to help him out?” Lucas asked before everyone looked at each other and to where Ten is.

“Let’s talk to him,” Sicheng suggested. “He probably needs us for support?”

Everyone went inside the bedroom where Ten was sulking at. They were standing, all looking at Ten.

“What?”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hendery asked and everyone looked at Ten with concern.

Ten sighed. “I’m happy for him doing concerts around the globe, okay? I’m happy for my friends. If you think I’m jealous of the photos I see online with him flirting to almost everyone? I know it’s for show.”

“But you can’t help but feel jealous, don’t you?” Xiaojun asked and Ten just plopped himself unti his bed as he sighed loudly.

“He promised he’ll call me when he gets there in Paris but he hasn’t called me yet,” Ten pouted, sitting down. “He did post something on twitter so I’m sure he has phone with him.”

“What if he forgot?” Yangyang asked. Kun immediately elbowed him, signalling him to shut up.

“He forgot?” Ten asked to no one in particular. “He forgot about me? He forgot about his boyfriend?”

“Look Ten, I’m pretty sure Taeyong hasn’t forgotten about you,” Sicheng tried to reassure Ten before glaring at Yangyang for giving Ten such idea. It would be hell not only for Taeyong but for everyone if Ten gets into a foul mood all because of his fight or upcoming fight with Taeyong. “He’s probably just...preoccupied.”

“Yeah, hyung is most likely preoccupied with things there like,” Kun paused thinking of other possible things to keep Taeyong from calling Ten right away as promised. “Concert preparations?”

“I just have to remind him that I, Ten, exists in this planet.” Ten smirked at the sudden idea that popped into his mind.

“Yeah!” Hendery cheered. “That’s the spirit!”

“Oh god...” Kun sighed as he slowly put his left hand on his temple to massage it.

“The lighting seems good,” Ten said as he looked at the window. Then he handed his phone to Hendery. “Now, take good photos of me.”

“You’re going to upload photos.” Sicheng mumbled as he watched Ten pose on his bed while Hendery takes photos of him.

Kun just shook his head and walked out. Basing from Ten’s poses, he knew he’s planning to tease Taeyong. Kun just have to pray for his friend, Taeyong’s sanity.

Once satisfied with all the photos taken by Hendery, Ten decided to post his photos on Weibo and later on Twitter. “Now, I’ll wait for his call.”

“If he doesn’t?” Lucas asked as they watch Ten focusing on his phone.

“If he won’t call within the day, then he’ll get the block.” Ten said, eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed.

—-

On the other side of the world, Taeyong and the other members were given time to explore the city. Taeyong was so excited to the idea of coming to Europe especially to Paris. After all, he and his boyfriend, Ten has been planning to come to Paris together. Unfortunately, their schedule doesn’t match up especially with the world tour, it was quite impossible for them to sneak and travel to Paris secretly.

He sighed at the thought of stepping foot to Paris without his other half. He missed Ten. His eyes immediately grew wide when he remembered he promised to call Ten as soon as they arrive in Paris.

“Shit.” He murmured to himself as he checked his watch.

“What?” Doyoung asked after hearing Taeyong.

“I forgot to call Ten,” Taeyong groaned as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He then saw messages and a few missed calls from him. “Why did I put my phone on silent? Shit.”

“He was calling?” Doyoung asked to which the older nodded. He then chuckled at him. “You’re a dead man, hyung.”

“H-he uploaded photos,” Taeyong mumbled as he saw the photos of his boyfriend that was newly posted on their SNS account. “Shit.”

Doyoung raised an eyebrow at Taeyong. The older gulped before he locked his phone.

“I—I gotta head back to the hotel,” Doyoung just stared at Taeyong while Taeyong looked like he was in a rush. “Bye!”

With that, Taeyong left.

Minutes after Ten posted, his phone rang. As predicted, his boyfriend called. His other members left him alone in his room so he immediately answered the video call.

“Yes? Why are you calling?” Ten asked, feigning innocence.

“I-I’m sorry,” Taeyong obviously rushed back to his hotel room. Ten noticed that. “I was thinking too much about you that I forgot to call. I’m sorry, baby.”

“Alibi.” Ten hid his smile in a pout.

“I miss you, baby,” Taeyong gave Ten a puppy look. “I saw your post. You were playing in your bedroom, huh?”

“Hmmm?”

“Why are you teasing me? You’re making me miss you more, baby.” Taeyong pouted.

“I don’t know,” Ten shrugged his shoulders as he adjusted his position. “Maybe if you weren’t such a flirt on stage...”

“You know that was just a fan service, right?” Taeyong told Ten calmly. “You’re my only one, Tennie. You know that.”

“Uh-huh.” Ten just nodded at his boyfriend.

“I will remind you that when I get home, okay?” Taeyong blowing Ten a kiss.

“How?”

“You’ll see when I get home, baby.”

“When you get back here though, I might be in China.” Ten sighed.

“Home is where you are,” Taeyong told Ten. “If you’re not in Korea when I get there, it’s not home. You’re my home.”

“You’re my home too,” Ten couldn’t help but smile, all worries disappearing. “I miss you.”

“I miss you more, Tenten,” Taeyong answered. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
